New Life
by YaoiHedgehog
Summary: Sonic ran into the wrong person out on a run, trying to clear his mind. He ends up in a situation that his heart can't and won't let him avoid. What is the hero to do? When he is so helpless?


Sonic came tumbling to the ground as Scourge let out his final blow with a deadly accurate drop kick on the crown of his head. He toppled over himself multiple times until he finally came to a stop. The cobalt male staggered to his feet not giving his foe the delight of victory against him. Blood dripped from his head getting into his eyes, temporarily hazing his sight. Scourge promptly made his way over to his struggling foe and hit him to the ground. He cackled for seeing his enemy so defeated. When he had picked this fight it was a miracle that he only has a few cuts and bruises, unlike his opponent who is making out the exact opposite.

Sonic groaned trying to get up before Scourge pelted him in the gut making him scrunch over. The emerald hedgehog commenced in punting his abdomen over and over with extreme force; with a twisted smirk creased on his face. The azure male launched clots of blood from his mouth as he harshly coughed. Crimson red blood leaked from his mouth as his anti stopped gazing down at the pathetic sight. He snickered lightly as he kicked him one more time earning a horrific groan. Scourge so desperately wanted to end this. It would etch away his failure and everything. It was perfect. He pulled out an eleven inch blade from the inside of his leather jacket and he leaned overtop of his good dwelling self and slashed his side wide open, blood gushed out creating streams that flowed down the peach belly tainting it.

The cobalt hedgehog roared in pain as he weakly twisted around while Scourge held him down, cutting him in the process multiple times. It got to the point that every inch of the hero's body was covered in deep cuts. The king smiled at his handy work and wiped the blade on Sonic's body before placing it back. He paced around his enemy smiling every time Sonic tried to shift away or whimpered. Scourge considered killing him and ridding himself of the menace. But then again… Sonic has put him through a lot of suffering, and how wonderful would it be if the favor was returned? But what act would match up to all the unbearable torture he had to go through? Nothing that's what! But there was something he could strip away from the hedgehog, something that everyone only had one of, and knowing his opposite he would save himself.

He circled around the cobalt mess once more before hastily dropping to his knees by the hero's rear end. Again he sneered as Sonic hurriedly attempted at moving away, but to his dismay Scourge kept a good grip of his ankle pulling him closer while getting dirt and grit into the scars on his now red belly. Although Sonic knew what was coming he kept a strong expression and kept his struggling high. He couldn't let his anti do this.

"You're going to enjoy this, blue; probably be the last sensation you get before the lights turn off for good." The emerald hedgehog grunted seductively as he smoothly stroked his pubic area getting himself stiff before the big moment. Scourge leered at Sonic's back smiling in admiration of his work. He would make sure that his anti, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mobius's one and only true blue hero would suffer intensely in his last moments. He began to rub and stroke more ferociously as he became harder by the second. The head of his cock began to emerge from its hiding place, pulsing with delight. In a sense it seemed as eager as he was. The emerald male could feel his enemy making last attempts for freedom, he grinned as he pulled the cerulean male closer to the point where they would have been grinding against each other in an odd way. Pumping with extreme force now, Scourge could feel he was close to the fringe and ended his masturbation. It would happen now.

Scourge made sure that Sonic was securely held down, which earned a weak groan of fear. It wasn't much but his lack of scared enthusiasm was probably from the blood loss. He snickered again, he would wake him up. It took awhile for him to line up with the speedster's entrance considering he wasn't too focused on what he was doing' only fantasizing for a fact that he will destroy the hero's life. Finally though, he made his move and shoved forward.

The azure's eyes burst open, glazed with agony. His lungs let out whatever cry it could muster, bringing a sadistic smile to the emerald's male face. His arctic eyes shined with amusement as Sonic twisted around in his grip, desperate to get away from the pain. Forcing his cock in harder caused the virgin rings to tear open and bleed intensely. Scourge groaned feeling the warmth of the hero's ass wrap around him, bringing him a sickening feeling of satisfaction. He continued though bringing more and more pain to the one bellow him. The sensation his cock was feeling has become more severe and it craved more as it urged him to continue. He did so, going harder until he was close to completely enveloping himself into Sonic completely. There was only one thing keeping him from getting any farther, but it would prove to be the most fun of all. At the end of his long, thick cock, was an enormous knot that would prove difficult to stuff inside the hero. It's a good thing the king liked a challenge.

Again the cerulean male cried out when his anti began to plunge deeper inside, his sac smashed into his and caused him that little bit of pain that only added to make a bigger amount. His throat became immensely sore and he could no longer cry out as extremely, but that only caused Scourge to be that little bit harsher. He screeched out again, wondering in anguish why no one was able to hear him. Why was it that when he was in need of a hero, no one would come to save him? Out of his thoughts though he was pulled back to his cruel reality once Scourge let out one final thrust that get his knot all the way in. Sonic let out a blood curdling cry as blood began to spurt out more, but rather then it leaking out, the knot began to act like a plug and kept the blood stuck in there, with every thrust making a strange swishing sound.

The pain was unbearable for Sonic but oh so pleasuring for the forest green male. He could feel himself coming to his peek, and he wanted to orgasm. For one to get there he thrusted harder, letting out a jagged moan and used one of his hands to massage his pulsing balls. His tongue hung out of his mouth blissfully, drooling a bit as well. The way Sonic's virgin ass squeezed around him was too much and with a loud stifling breath he came into the frail hedgehog.

Again the cerulean hedgehog cried out. The seed that mixed with the blood came in contact with his wounds and only made them burn more. It wasn't until now that his senses were completely numb that he realized that he was in fact crying.

This was humiliating and disgraceful. And Scourge loved it all. Slowly he pulled out and he could feel the liquids follow. Once his knot was out, his cock slipped out with no resist until his head came by the last ringlet and make a small sucking sound. After that both their body fluids leaked out, the eerie light from the moon made the blood look pitch black and the cum reflect the light as it poured out of Sonic's butthole, making a big puddle on the dirt ground. Panting Scourge balanced himself and stood up, he approached Sonic's face and crouched down. "Thanks for the fuck, Blue. I'll never forget it, and it'll be the last you'll remember." He said as he brought the hero's face up to his crotch, and literally made him clean what was left off. Once Sonic was down Scourge let out another orgasm, causing the abused hedgehog to choke before he wretched. The last output of his stomach fluids caused him to collapse, face first into the gross yellow and green, chunky liquid. There was no comfort in his last moments of consciousness, his eye lids fell over the pain varnished emerald irises.

Scourge grinned before turning around, leaving him for death to take his life away.

. : l : .

Quietly creaking his door open a half hour later, Scourge kicked off his black and green sneakers before plopping down on the couch. He happily sighed, Sonic should be dead by now, finally, life felt perfect. At the same time though he felt kinda gross. He shrugged it off and decided to take a shower; it was probably from all the sweat clinging to his emerald fur. Trudging away from the couch into the hallway that lead to the guestroom and the main bathroom he sluggishly entered. The emerald male turned to the mirror and studied his reflection. He looked like a mad fuck, but after a shower he'd probably look like his sexy old self.

He slid his leather jacket off and neatly folded it before he set it on the counter, hey it was his favourite jacket, and now that it had a dead enemy's blood on it, it made it all the more special. Next he shed his gloves off; they were covered in blood as well. He'd wash them later. His socks were kicked off easily and were left in the corner off the room, adding to an existing pile of dirty gloves and socks.

Scourge made his way over to shower, which also fit as a bath tub. He turned the water one before pulling a switch that let the water fall from the shower head. He tested the water with his the underside of his wrist, it wasn't too cold but it was warm. He turned the hot water up a bit before stepping in and sighing in content. The steamy water that rolled down his body, relieving him of the dirty deed he had just committed. After thoroughly wetting his fur he reached for a body shampoo that was simple in formula. He squeezed about a dime's mass on to his fingertips before spreading it across his body as it foamed. In an instant his fur became glossier and smoother as he rinsed away the shampoo. The fresh smell from the soap lingered in the steamy air, causing Scourge to have difficulty breathing but it's not much of a problem to him.

After a bit more body care the emerald hedgehog stepped out of the shower and wrapped a stingy blue towel around his waist. He reached for another one to dry off the remainder of his body. Throwing away the extra towel he reached for one of the many combs in his possession and straightened out his quills. As he did so the mirror began to clear and in the midst of his reflection he made a sexy pose to himself, clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth twice.

He turned to the pile of clothes and just shrugged if off, but took the bloodied pair of gloves. He took off to the laundry room which conveniently happened to be on the opposite side of the hall. He threw the gloves alone into the washer before he poured some detergent and fabric softener in. He switched the washer on before he left while the room buzzed.

There wasn't a moment to sit down before there was a faint scratching at the front window. Scourge was just going to ignore it, but he decided to open the window anyway. After all he had a great day. Through the window came a slender, gold feline with matching eyes. The emerald hedgehog may not seem like it but he is in fact a bit of a cat person. He remembered when he found the thing, starving, homeless. Honestly he didn't care if a normal person suffered but it got to him when it came to cats. So he scooped her up and took her home. In the end he named her BJ. Which was totally on purpose.

He bend down and stroked the cat's back as it circled his legs, wanting food. Scourge led it over to the kitchen and dug through the fridge. Usually scraps would have been given to BJ but this time he felt generous. A can of tuna was pulled out and prepared for the yowling feline. Now he could relax. Scourge made his way over back to the living room and jumped over the back of the couch, landing on the cushioned seat. He reached over for the tv remote and flashed the channels until something unparticular caught his attention. It was one of those perverted comedies that he happened to love so much. His joy ended once he realized it was a rerun. Instantly the channel was changed again until he found one of those CSI shows. Ironically this one focused on rape. Either way Scourge watched. By the end of the episode, the emerald male began to have… second thoughts on what he had done. Just the pure terror the preteen was put through because of rape was unbearable to watch. Scourge asked himself, what ever happened to me not giving a damn? Why does this bug me so much now? He couldn't stand to watching it any longer and just punched in a random channel. It fell to the news channel, one that was world-wide. Maybe this would help him forget, they only focused on disaster and terrorists. Nothing like rape or anything. He watched pictures of stock and weather go by, it bored him but it erased the emotion of guilt from his mind.

Scourge was enjoying himself, but it wasn't until 'the breaking news' showed on the screen he became wide eyed. "Sonic the Hedgehog, was found near death close to fifty miles south of Station Square, bordering green forests. Authorities believe he was out for a run, nothing we wouldn't expect from our hero.

The next section of our news broadcast over this subject may become disturbing to some viewers and we suggest you turn away."

They showed pictures of Sonic in a hospital bed, he looked horrible. But the room, it looked fairly familiar, he's been there before.

"Medical professionals had deciphered that he was first beaten and took in many wounds from an estimated ten inch blade."

"It's eleven." The emerald hedgehog mumbled.

"Traces of semen were found in blood dripping from his genital area, Sonic will be questioned on who had touched him in an inappropriate matter."

His heart started pounding, why did his body react this way? Was it because Sonic was going to rat him out? The reporter sighed.

"In other news- wait, we have an update on Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Her voice seemed intrigued, but it instantly paled. The reporter's marine eyes trailed away from the camera and looked at someone probably telling her what to say. She looked absolutely sickened.

" This… just in, after many procedures and examinations, Sonic… is pregnant."

"What?" Scourge wailed he wanted to rip his fur out; he'd gotten his opposite, the one he loaves most pregnant of all things? How?

"Our medical professionals have come up with a theory to how this… phenomenon is possible. We'll switch over to Michael Kovacs for the details."

The screen flashed and a young human took the screen with a stern look on his face.

"I'm here with Dr. Misdfelt who is going to tell us how on Earth, male pregnancy is possible."

A strangely Asian-like Mobian cat stood beside the man, not as shaken as the rest of the world seemed to be.

"Well to you humans it is rather impossible, but Mobians are an exception. Few males have been known to become pregnant and it has been kept rather hush, hush. But is in fact possible, our autonomy of either gender can become mutated, sometimes causing us to be transsexual or even born without genitals. Rarely a man is born with a small womb hidden in their buttocks. It is protected by a layer of strong tissue that cannot be easily penetrated, in other words it would take a lot of force to open it up. But the tissue can also be opened through sexual pleasure or a time period of it being freely open to allow another man's semen to enter. This period can go from seven minutes to seven months. When a man is with this mutation he is not in anyway a female, so our loving hero is still fully male."

Someone in the background seemed to have asked a question about abortion, if the blue hero was interested in it.

"An abortion to a male is life threatening, if Mr. Sonic considered doing this he would be risking his life. The safest way that I would suggest is either caring for the child or orphaning it at birth."

Scourge was at a loss for words, which way did he get Sonic pregnant? Forcing that tissue stuff open or catching him during his period. (XD) He zoned out during the rest of the interview and the whole broadcast even. "I, I can't let them figure out that's me who did it, I can't let them think I'd do that." He shivered at the thought, instantly he went for his leather jacket. "I especially can't let that baby live, I'll kill it when it's born."

In a hurry he left his house, he closed the door and ran into a familiar friend. A crimson rabbit jumped as he so suddenly came out. "Oh, Rose. Sorry I didn't see you." His voice wavered; he'd only been here a couple of months and loved it. The green male stumbled upon it in his journey's on Mobius, best part was there was they didn't care for electronic or the outside world. They were so nice though, they welcomed him here straight away. He started a clean slate here; no one knew who he was or what he did. The people here where great, especially Rose and her fiancé Jonathon; they're the town's herbalists or doctors. Whatever you want to call them.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked, smiling her usual warm smile.

"I have something I need to take care of." He stuttered, Rose looked like she was about to say something, like help him. "But it's kinda complicated so… I need to get going now."

Instantly he zoomed off, yes it was rude he let his friend like that but this had to be done. And quick. He had thought about when they showed Sonic on TV, they minimized the possibilities to one city. And to one hospital, they forgot to bleep out Dr. Misdfelt's name tag; it had the hospital's name on it. Once he reached the hospital grounds he became stealthy. Scourge found a way into the ventilation system, and tried to figure out a way to his anti's room. The green male found himself above the main desk, he was about to move on until he saw Sonic's lap dogs Tails and Knuckles walk in. Scourge grinned, they wanted to see Sonic.

"He's in room 1456 floor 12." The secretary there informed them. They didn't go in a hurry though, probably to afraid to see the damage that's been dealt onto him. Navigating his way through the vents he eventually found and empty hallway and decided to exit from there. Sure there was security there but they weren't motion sensing or anything he could speed by undetected, and considering how late it was at night there would hardly be any one out in the halls anyway.

After searching basically the whole twelfth floor he finally found room 1456, when he entered though it was exclusively just for the blue hero, no one was here even. "Perfect." Was the only word that rolled with his tongue. Once he got a bit closer he could see that Sonic was on a whole load of machines, most likely life support. Getting him off of all those would most likely kill him. Whatever. He started pulling out needles and gadgets, he knew he had a limited time before nurses started running in and it got to the point of frustration that he got his blade out again and started slashing the cords. He'd get them out later, but for now he needed to go; Scourge could already hear footsteps rushing down the halls. Pulling Sonic over his shoulder he made it for the window and broke through the glass, falling for a long time before he landed both of them on a couple of bushes. It hurt and it scratched the both of them a lot but it was better then pavement. He stayed low until it seemed the coast was clear from anything and he wanted out of there before they started investigating down here. Before anyone was completely aware of what happened, they were already out of the city.

. : l : .

Scourge dug around in the attic, searching for a pair of handcuffs, since rope would be way to rough. He couldn't remember where he'd put them. Right! He kept them in a box on the beams for the roof. He got a stepping stool and pulled the big thing down. It was just filled with things that darkened his past, but luckily for him the cuffs where right on top. Going back to his room, he took Sonic's wrists and mounted them to the bed post. "Won't be going anywhere." He mumbled before he went to leave the room. BJ came pouncing in, probably wanting to checkout their little house guest. Scourge just let her; it wasn't a big deal anyway. The door slammed closed, not that it mattered. Sonic wasn't here for hospitality.

It wasn't more then an hour before the emerald hedgehog could hear screaming from his room, and that meant Sonic was awake. He smirked as he leisurely made his way over to his captive's room. Once the door was open, BJ came bounding out yowling like a mad chat; the emerald male chuckled at the sight of his enemy. Bound and desperate. Sonic laid eyes on him and in an instant he finished his fit. The azure's olive eyes glower at him. Chortling to himself he sat on a chair on the other side of the room that gave almost perfect view of the bed and what lye in it. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until the cobalt male shifted in place. Then the jade hedgehog made to catch his attention. "Be grateful I let you stay here, I could've just thrown you in my basement." Scourge rumbled, completely unsatisfied with the reaction he had gotten from the cerulean male. He would have thought that Sonic would be afraid of him now. Suppose not then. The world's hero began to struggle against his bonds and growl ferociously. No he was not satisfied at all.

"You'll hurt your wrists if you keep that up." Scourge warned as he pouted his lip, pretending to feel bad. He snickered once Sonic stopped and went back to glaring at him.

"No more then you've already hurt me." The azure groaned, even from a distance you could see him tense. Before he questioned his captor. "Why am I here? I… thought I was dead."

The emerald male kept quiet for a minute before finding the exact words to say. "Well for one, someone found you." He said, bitter with every word. "You went to a hospital and the media couldn't keep their dirty little hands off of your story, a shame it was immediately broadcasted and they forgot to bleep out the doctor's name tag they interviewed. Found you in a heartbeat." Scourge gave a toothy grin as he leaned back and locked his hands behind his head.

Sonic stayed quiet. "Is that it? Would've expected you to finish me off there, why'd you kidnap me?" He questioned as would anyone wonder.

Scourge smirked thickly, Blue didn't have a clue. Prefect. He got up from his chair, menacingly plodding his over to the cobalt hedgehog. The arctic-eyed hedgehog stood over him and Sonic seemed to cower beneath him. So much for the fearless hero. Scourge's pasty peach hand shot forward and rested on the azure's radiantly fresh peach abdomen. "Guess who's going to be a mommy, Blue."

The cobalt male gawked in utter disbelief, his anti had to be lying; it isn't possible! But Scourge wasn't the type of person to just through words around and lie about something that could easily be proved wrong. No. This had to be serious, he had to be serious. God… he was screwed. Sonic didn't say anything for a long time, he ogled in the jade male's direction but that was it. He was completely stunned. A darkly enthusiastic smirk crossed over Scourge's lips, as it was obvious his 'guest' was reacting to the situation completely as expected.

Sonic murmured something, far to quiet for even the king to here. "What was that, Blue?" He asked in the most nonchalant curiosity. He said it louder but it was still impossibly quiet. "Speak louder; I don't like it when you're quiet." He teased cackling at how Sonic shivered from the affect of his words. Right after though, he spoke.

"I asked if you were going to hurt it." Sonic growled, making himself looking like a bit of a threat.

A dull expression lingered on the emerald male's face. "And by it you mean the baby?" He asked in a mockingly pouty whimper. "Ya know it's my business on what happens to it, you'll just have to stick around to find out. But I think you already know what I'ma gonna do to it."

Earning a horrified reaction, Sonic squirmed and fought against the handcuffs. "God you can't rape it! I won't let you!"

"Oh my fucking god, that is the last thing I would do first of all. But you know, I think I'm gonna keep it as a surprise because of that." He concluded before ripping the comforter from underneath Sonic's blue ass and settled it on top of him. "Get some rest; I want the baby nice and healthy when it's born. Oh, and don't bother with staying up all night to oppose me, this is my room so I'll be keeping a good eye on you at night." Those were his last words before leaving the room and closing the door behind himself.

He chuckled with satisfaction, it was awkward to think but it seemed like raping Sonic was one of the best decisions of his life. He was causing the hedgehog great grief over himself and their precious child. It was all too good to be true.

The emerald hedgehog felt an empty sensation in the pit of his stomach, he must have been hungry. In fact he hasn't eaten since noon. Which was like what… ten hours ago. He checked the clock, nope. Eleven. Entering the kitchen, he strolled over to the refrigerator and began to dig around. He made a mental note to go to the general store tomorrow. The only edible things in there was one day expired milk, a quarter of a container of chip dip, four carrots, and a jar of pickled onions; that was all he had to choose from. Easy choice obviously, his breath would stink but whatever, only Sonic would have to smell it. Ending up bringing the whole jar to the living room with him he easily unscrewed the lid from the jar and began to feat upon the mummified onions.

The onions were completely gone and Scourge's breath smelled like a freshly sun-dried onion. He was pleased with his breath and went straight upstairs not even bothering to brush his teeth tonight. This stink was reserved for Blue's nostrils. The emerald male trudged upstairs and into his room, how cute, Sonic was peacefully sleeping. Like a baby even. Deviously, Scourge quietly shuffled over to the sleeping hedgehog and huffed from his throat dead center in front of the hedgehog's charcoal black nose as he began to take in air. Jade eyes shot open and the azure male began to choke out the odor in his lungs. Even though he was rudely awakened he kept his temper to a zero, in fear of being harmed from being too hostile to his violent captor.

"Sleep well?" Scourge asked with an amused grin hanging on his lips. Sonic only grunted, remaining in his limited position and began to restart on getting comfortable again. "That wasn't a very good answer, better try again." He said purposely pestering the pregnant hedgehog.

The cobalt hedgehog remained quiet for a moment before mumbling. "Fine." Might as well be honest, what worth would it be to him if he lied? Besides he was a terrible liar, and he had to admit it was a comfy bed.

"Hmm, should'a put you in my basement if you're so comfortable. Still wanna keep an eye on you though." He thought aloud, Scourge got up and stepped on the edge of the bed before jumping over Sonic narrowly propelling over him. Once he landed on the other side he took off his shoes and then removed his socks. Next was his still blood splattered jacket. He still enjoyed the traces of blood on there. "Anyway, night Blue. I hope you have a great sleep next to your rapist." The emerald hedgehog said huskily into Sonic's left blue triangular ear. He moved the slightest bit away from the azure male to rest his head on his pillow as he buried his body underneath the comforters. Green lids claimed his arctic eyes as he finally called his very eventful night to an end.

Though, the cerulean male struggled to sleep; he couldn't get the haunting thoughts of earlier this night. What did he do to ever deserve this? He saved the world and many lives countless of times. Why? Why did this happen? He was only out for a run, he's done that hundred of thousands of times, and it wasn't like he hasn't been near the scene of the crime before. In fact it was his favourite place to relax. It was so peaceful there, but to think that his anti had been lingering there for who knows how long only made him feel great anxiety about all the times he's been there. Could Scourge have been watching him and could he have chosen this night to well… attack him? No, he would have done that sooner then now.

And the night started out so peaceful, well as peaceful as it could have ever gotten.

. : l : .

"Sonic!" The only thing I'd rather not deal with right now is Amy. Freak of nature, sometimes I wish she would love someone else. Even for a little while. I'd be very happy. In other words I really wasn't in the mood for dealing with her right now. Besides I didn't like her that way, and I just hated how nice I am. I wish I could tell her I didn't like her like that but I really didn't want to hurt her feelings and I didn't want to face the wrath of her piko-piko hammer if I did break her heart. I dashed out of there, she was used to it right? Besides, I was pretty tired anyway, she'd understand. In fact she might believe any reason I have to run away from her.

I whizzed passed many corridors before I reached the sleeping quarters. My friends, allies, and I all lived in this huge HQ building; it was pretty great; never a dull moment is just an easy way to sum it down. My room though was the smallest though since I don't hold anything near and dear to my heart. I just had the basic sleeping furniture. I slept outside a lot though and I didn't need a bed but Sally forced me into getting one, 'just in case it was storming outside'. I wouldn't care, it wouldn't be the first. Trust me, and it's not even that bad. I think the worst part of that forceful decision is that a lot of my friend's and I realized that Sally kinda treated me like her bitch. She makes me do things I don't want to do and I don't even have a choice whether I want to do it or not. She just has that quality I guess or I'm way too nice. Either way it's gotta stop, for my own well being. Whatever, I could think about it later.

Soon as I entered my room I absolutely knew something was up in here. For one, it wasn't everyday you had an ebony black hedgehog with blazing crimson streaks lying on your bed. Especially when he's stripped naked and looking at you seductively. (Wish I did)"About time. I was just getting ready to give up on you." He said, rolling his tongue at every syllable.

"Not now Shads, I am really not in the mood." I groaned, little secret, Shadow the Hedgehog is gay. Worst of all he's gay towards me especially. I'll tell you we only found out a month ago and I tell you, not a memory I would like to bring up… But I know you will all nag the poor, defenseless, radical narrator (that you should all bow down to btw) if I don't so I might as well.

Imagine myself and a bunch of my buddies, AKA, Knux, The Chaotix, Tails, and poor, poor, poor innocent little Big. The guy became a man that day might I add. So we were read to get our way to a bar, yes I drink, and I kinda wanted to bring Shads. You probably already figured he doesn't go out much and that it takes a lot of convincing to get him out of HQ for anything besides a mission and G.U.N. Get ready, this part I am not a fan of but you yaoi fans will just love. I'm rolling my eyes right now in a sarcastic matter. Anywho though, we went up to his room and we could hear moaning. It took forever for us to muster up the courage to open the door; I tried to save Tails's innocence by telling him that he might have hurt himself. That though was easily short lived right after I opened the door. I seriously will never get this out of my mind by the way, but uh… he was on his bed you know. And well he had one of those fuck dolls right? But I think the thing that just really turned me off that night was that fuck doll was one of the Sonic the Hedgehog merchandise. And he was pounding into that thing like a friggin' horny dog on hormone enhancements. And that isn't even the worst of it, when he had an orgasm he screamed out my name, yeah. Then after he figured out we were right there and after all the kafuffle he smiled at me and I don't me a pleasant smile, I mean a 'oh now that you know I'ma find a way to get in your bed.' He's tried, a lot times. Including now. Seriously he used to be really cool, but now... Just gonna add in I don't have anything against gays; it's just him in general.

I shielded my sight away from him, his rod was showing and I have absolutely no interest in him. Even if I did it'd be too early for sex. I could hear him get up from my bed and I could also hear him come towards me. I didn't hesitate on turning back for the door. He grabbed my arm though as I was turning around and damn he had a hard grip. I tried shaking his grip loose but he's always been that little bit stronger then me, like I've always been that little bit faster than him.

"Don't bet on me letting you go that easy, beautiful." He growled in the lamest and most cheesy way you ever could have. The thing is that's usually how he talked to me. Like usual he backed me up against a wall and tried very hard for us to contact lips. Shadow gets way to weighty when this happens, he even does this in public and people start to 'assume' that we both like each other even though it's only one-sided. Shadow's hands got out of control once he decided he had me down good enough. He started groping my butt, I ripped his hand away. Though right after he slit his hand back to his ownership and got a little rougher with feeling me up. His hand narrowed in on my butthole and I doubt any of you know that's where gay people get fucked. Just kidding I know all of you know everything there is to gay so obviously you know about this. But anyway, the second he pressed his middle finger against my entrance… that was it. I had had enough. Never before that day had he ever had been so inconsiderate to my personal space, never as rough, never as greedy, and never as insensitive as he was then. I proudly say he lost a tooth that moment.

I dashed out of there like there was no tomorrow, I didn't want to sleep in that room, I didn't want to be in that hallway, I didn't want to be in that building, and I certainly didn't want to see my friends, I'll be honest with you I was kinda tearing up then. You can understand right? Rather then Shads loving me, I think he's obsessed with me instead as cocky as that sounds it's my opinion. I can't see it any other way, if he loved me, he wouldn't be so… desperate to fuck me and if he loved me I know he would approach me more romantically rather then how he does already.

Running I find is very soothing in a case like this, I think best when I run and that's what I'm doing, thinking. Eventually though you gotta stop. Especially when you're exhausted from a day of work. So I sped for another couple hundred clicks in the direction I came and stopped once I reached my favourite place. It's the edge of this forest that's a long way from Station Square. I like it here; it's remote, quiet, and beautiful. I've known this place for years and I've never told anyone about it. Not even Tails if you believe me. I can't remember how long I was there for but long enough for me to dose off. Then right when I was napping you can guess what happened. I was definitely at a disadvantage when he caught me by surprise that ensured what's happening to me now. And what is still yet to come.

The emerald hedgehog turned in his sleep ruthlessly; naturally he was a restless sleeper but managed to get the perfect amount of sleep. Even though he was knocked out fairly well, the azure male had a hard time dozing off. Now with the worry of the future and with his endlessly cruel bedmate, if he should even call him that. Scourge kicked him in the back plenty of times, ticking him off. Sonic scuttled away from his regular position and left himself with his back arched and his belly suspended above the floor boards. The azure male's peach muzzle dug into his pillow, with a deep sigh he again tried to sleep; and he did.

Although the emerald male seemed to be as peaceful as ever, dark clouds lurked in his mind and haunted his dreams. It seemed he was like he was dying, but it wasn't anything new. This dream has come to him before. It always started from when he was a kid, and his dad simply ignored him and expected so much out of him. That time there, created who he was. It was what made the snowball tumble down the hill and grow bigger. The rest blurred by, each memory ending in his own self inflicted hate. Scourge felt as if his life was his fault, that only he led him down this road. Many of the people he knew thought he wanted to be exactly what he is right now. Dead wrong. His dream was about to end, it always ended at this part, the last time he escaped from prison, it wasn't as easy as the first, and it wasn't as fruitful. The warden increased their security on him almost ensuring his imprisonment forever. Almost. The jade male couldn't exactly remember how he escaped, but he remembers going made from the silence and their schedule's and their insults. 'Dirty shit.' 'Motherf***ing bastard, look at the king now.' 'Enjoy, I put an extra special surprise in your slop, pig.' 'All hail, the god damn king!' Even the other prisoners. 'Pussy.' They would mumble. 'What a pansy, I could kick his ass and the warden wouldn't even give a shit!' It was never to his face of course, they still feared him in a sense. But those words, those acts against him pushed and pushed and pushed. It got to the point where he mumbled to himself and glared at anything coming down the hall. Even the fairly respectful watchmen. In the end he only found himself in the middle of nowhere, dressed in blood. But not his own.

In his dream Scourge closed his eyes and when he reopened them it would be in reality. He did as so. But screaming drowned his ears as arctic eyes cracked open, again Sonic was beneath him and ecstatically squealing beneath him in the state that he was in early this night. God. He hadn't noticed how… deeply in agony his blue counterpart was. And… and he was crying. He'd never seen Sonic of all people cry. Why didn't that register in his mind before? But he already knew the answer. Revenge.

In a hurry the emerald male sat right up in a sweat. His breath was unhitched. He placed his hand against his forehead and vigorously shook his head side to side. Scourge huffed in frustration, and glanced at the body beside him. He was glad that he did what he did. His thirst for vengeance was satisfied. But his moral alignment wasn't. Yes he has morals. He felt like this was a prison, his own home. This time though, he was on the other side of the bars and Sonic was on the opposite. If this was anything like it was for him… would he drive his anti to the same state of mind. He couldn't afford to care though, if Sonic ever did get out, he'd be sent back to prison in a heartbeat. And he wasn't about to let that happen.


End file.
